Seven Days
by sasuke fans
Summary: Hanya sedikit bantuan dan mengubah banyak perasaan, apa pertemuan kembali itu salah? perasaan ini? bagaimana seharusnya bersama?/Warning: BL! DLDR/Oneshoot/sevendays/shiroXTouji


**Disclaimer** :

Seven days milik Takarai Rihito-san, author hanya minjam karakternya saja.

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Warniiing! Ini adalah fic BL (boys Love), so jangan di baca jika tidak suka yang humu-humu, angkat kaki saja dari sini.

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Seven Days ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shino Pov. **

Seharusnya, sejak awal aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi, atau aku tidak perlu tahu jika itu adalah dia dan menghampirinya, pemuda yang duduk seperti seekor tikus di pinggir jalan, pakaiannya basah kuyup dan dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, hujan turun sejak sore hari, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, apa dia terus duduk di pinggir jalan seperti ini?

"Touji." Panggilku.

Berdiri dengan sebuah payung yang aku pegang dan menatapnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, hanya sejenak saja dan kemudian wajahnya itu tertunduk kembali.

Ada apa?

Aku jadi penasaran terhadapnya.

Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu memanggilnya dan tidak perlu peduli padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flashback]**

Saat melihatnya, kembali teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku hanya masih seorang anak SMA biasa, kelas dua.

Touji, Seryou Touji, anak kelas satu yang cukup mencolok dan sedikit menjadi sorotan, dia sangat pandai berbicara dan bergaul dengan siapapun, yang aku dengar dia anak konglomerat, jadi pantas saja jika kehidupannya akan sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya, pandai di kelas dan jago olahraga, rasanya dia ingin mengambil segala hal yang di bisanya, termasuk rumor tentang dirinya yang suka ganto-ganti pacar, mungkin hampir seluruh murid perempuan telah menjadi pacarnya dan hanya bertahan dalam seminggu, setelah seminggu, dia akan mendapat pacar yang baru lagi.

Bukan karena aku ingin mendengar rumor konyol yang tidak perlu aku dengar itu, tapi teman-teman kelasku cukup berisik dan sibuk membahas anak kelas satu itu. Aku hanya sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, meskipun murid kelas satu, dia cukup tinggi dariku, tatapan yang kadang terasa dingin dan senyum miring di wajahnya, yak, aku rasa aku tidak perlu bermasalah dengan anak yang berpengaruh itu, tapi,

**Bught!**

"Yuzuru, apa-apaan kau ini, seperti anak perempuan saja, wajahmu membuat kami kesal."

**Bught! Paak! Paaak!**

Aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku dan membuat senior kelas tiga ini memukulku, mereka pikir aku senang saja di lahirkan dengan wajah seperti ini? Jika bisa di ubah, aku berharap tidak perlu menjadi pemuda dengan wajah yang seperti wanita ini.

"Senpai! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Terkejut akan suara ini, samar-samar aku melihat seorang murid laki-laki menghajar semua senior itu, dia cukup gila untuk menantang mereka, setelahnya suara adu pukulan itu menghilang.

"Senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masih terduduk di tanah dan menatap ke atas, wajah khawatir junior yang menurutku kami ini tidak akrab, tapi kenapa dia mau membantuku? Bertemu saja hanya beberapa kali, itu pun terhitung hanya berpapasan tanpa sengaja.

"Kau terluka, ayo ke UKS." Ucapnya dan menarik tanganku, segera menepisnya kasar.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau di perlakukan sama seperti mereka." Ucapku, kesal, aku benar-benar kesal jika terus di anggap seorang gadis.

"Senpai." Panggilnya, dia sedang berusaha berbicara padaku, tapi aku tidak peduli, sejak awal aku tidak ingin akrab dengan anak seperti dia, lagi pula dia hanya junior yang terlalu menonjol dalam hal apapun.

**.**

**.**

Aku pikir setelah aksi heroiknya itu, dia akan segera lupa padaku, nyatanya, dia kembali lagi dan muncul seperti hantu.

"Senpai! Jus untukmu." Ucapnya, memberiku sebuah jus dalam kemasan kotak, setelahnya dia akan pergi.

Beberapa kali kami akan berpapasan dan dia ikut masuk ke club memanah, untuk apa dia masuk ke club yang sama denganku? Ada begitu banyak club dan dia pandai dalam segala bidang olahraga.

"Senpai, untukmu." Ucapnya, menawarkan air minum kepadaku.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh, apa tidak cukup untuk menggangguku?" Ucapku, aku jadi bingung akan sikapnya.

"Mengganggu? Benarkah? Aku tidak berniat mengganggu senpai." Ucapnya. Wajah polos tak cocok denganmu, bodoh.

"Terima kasih, seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih saat itu." Ucapku.

Aku sampai lupa akan hal itu, meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, dia sudah datang menolongku.

"Siapa bilang wajah senpai itu merusak pemandangan? Seharusnya mereka sadar jika wajah senpai itu yang terbaik." Ucapnya dan senyum di wajahnya itu terasa aneh bagiku.

"Omong kosong, jangan mengganggaku." Ucapku dan beranjak pergi darinya.

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari yang ku lalui selalu saja dia akan muncul, dan aksi pemukulannya itu tidak membuat senior kelas 3 marah atau mereka tidak berani pada Touji? Mereka jadi melupakan pernah memukulku, bahkan saat berpapasan, mereka mengabaikanku.

Berjalan di koridor dan tanpa sengaja melihat Touji bersama seorang gadis, dia populer, aku juga merasakan hal itu, wajahnya cukup tampan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku yang dulunya sering menjadi bullyan karena terus di anggap sebagai murid perempuan.

"Senpaii!"

Cik! Kenapa dia malah melihatku? Berbalik dan bergegas pergi.

"Senpai, kau mengabaikanku." Ucapnya dan segera merangkul bahuku.

"Aku tidak melihatmu." Bohongku.

"Kau pasti melihatnya."

Menghela napas. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Hal itu sudah sering terjadi dan aku bosan sendiri akan rumor yang beredar. Apa senpai percaya?" Ucapnya, apa dia sedang membicarakan tentang penembakan itu? Murid perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Aku tidak tahu rumor apa yang beredar tentangmu." Bohongku.

"Baguslah, aku tahu senpai bukan orang seperti itu. Hey, hari ini traktir aku yaa." Ucapnya seakan-akan kami ini berteman.

"Tidak, aku sedang bokek." Ucapku, asal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir, senpai."

"Kenapa ingin mentraktirku dan baru saja ingin di traktir?" Ucapku, malas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ayolah, senpai."

Entah sejak kapan kami jadi akrab seperti ini, aku sendiri tidak tahu, dia yang lebih sering datang kepadaku dengan segala cara untuk menemuiku.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, lagi-lagi seenaknya datang ke kelas.

"Kenapa datang ke sini? Hari ini ada latihan di club dan jangan bolos." Tegurku.

"Aku bosan di club." Ucapnya dan malah membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Keluar dari sini, kembali ke kelasmu jika tidak ingin ke club."

"Aku bosan di kelas."

"Apa kau hanya berpura-pura ingin ikut club pemanah? Jika hanya main-main sejak awal tidak perlu ikut club." Tegurku.

"Senpai tidak ada lagi club, di sana jadi membosankan." Ucapnya dan cukup membuatku risih.

"Apa kau masuk ke club panah hanya karena ada aku? Jika aku keluar apa kau juga akan keluar?"

"Tentu." Ucapnya, santai.

Aku jadi kesal padanya.

"Sekarang uruslah dirimu sendiri, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus." Ucapku, sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 dan Touji sudah kelas 2, aku tidak ada waktu lagi di club dan latihan, saat ini aku harus fokus untuk mengejar perguruan tinggi yang sudah menjadi targetku.

"Senpai." Ucapnya.

Tatapanku terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Touji.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama senpai sebentar saja." Ucapnya dan sebuah pelukan erat darinya.

Segera mendorong Touji, menjauh darinya dan berdiri, menatap marah padanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila!" Kesalku.

Tatapannya begitu tenang, dia bahkan sangat santai memelukku begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya dan tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu senpai lagi." Lanjutnya dan keluar dari kelasku.

A-apa-apaan tadi, apa dia? Abaikan, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli padanya lagi dan fokus akan kelulusan ini.

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, saat melihat Touji, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi dan sudah berhenti dari club pemanah." Ucapku.

"Aku juga sudah berhenti dari club." Ucapnya dan kali ini dia memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Baguslah, kau fokus saja untuk kelulusanmu nantinya." Ucapku.

"Senpai, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya.

Aku kembali mengingat pelukan itu, sebuah pelukan dari seorang pemuda dan rasanya berbeda.

"Aku tidak ingat marah karena apa." Ucapku.

Jika benar Touji berbeda, untuk hari aku harus mengakhirinya dan berharap tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, senpai." Ucapnya dan dia kembali memelukku seperti saat di kelas, pelukan itu seakan tidak ingin aku pergi darinya, tapi maaf Touji, aku masih normal untuk seorang pemuda dan aku yakin jika kau benar-benar masih menyukai para gadis, tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhku, dia jauh lebih mudah memelukku, aku tidak perlu membalas pelukannya.

"Uhm, terima kasih sudah mau berteman denganku meskipun sejujurnya aku risih padamu." Ucapku.

Pelukannya terlepas dan menatapku sedih. "Bohong, aku selalu baik pada senpai." Ucapnya.

Pada akhirnya, inilah pertemuan terakhir kami, aku harap namun.

**[Ending Flashback]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapku.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan Touji tidak juga berdiri, dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap diam.

"Ikut aku." Ucapku.

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu peduli padanya, tapi rasa kasihan ini jauh lebih besar, menarik tangannya dan beranjak dari pinggir jalan itu, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tangannya yang sangat dingin dan bagaikan es yang membeku, jika dia masih tetap duduk di sana, aku yakin dia akan sakit.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus membawanya ke kostku, memintanya mandi dan memakai pakaianku, anak itu tetap saja memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dariku, pakaianku tak cocok dengannya.

"Sementara pakai itu saja, aku akan mencari pakaian yang cocok." Ucapku.

Menyajikan teh hangat untuknya, Touji masih tetap saja duduk dan berdiam diri, wajahnya juga terus menunduk, sejujurnya aku sempat mengetahui hal buruk dari keluarga Seryou, ayah Touji mengalami kebangkrutan dan kasus penggelapan uang hingga dia di penjara, ibunya sendiri bunuh diri karena kehidupan loyal tiba-tiba jatuh miskin, dan Touji, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, hal itu sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu, apa mungkin dia menjadi gelandangan?

"Terima kasih, senpai." Ucapnya.

Panggilan itu, sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengarnya, hanya dia yang memanggilku seperti itu, namun kali ini bukan nada ceria atau nada menyebalkan, dia terlihat sangat suram.

"Tidak masalah, aku pun merasa punya utang padamu, kau sempat menolongku saat masih di sekolah." Ucapku dan akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Untuk sementara tinggallah bersamaku, aku yakin kau sangat pandai melakukan apapun, carilah pekerjaan dan tidak perlu pusing untuk tempat tinggal, kau bisa fokus pada pekerjaanmu." Lanjutku, ini yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan padanya.

"Kenapa senpai masih peduli padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, dan aku mau saja membantumu, apa alasanku tadi tidak cukup? Anggap saja ini balasanku." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada senpai."

"Aku sudah lelah, matikan lampu dan tidurlah di kasur itu. Selamat malam." Ucapku, beranjak ke arah kasurku dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kasur lagi untuknya.

Hari ini aku hanya butuh istirahat setelah jam kuliah berakhir namun tak di sangka, aku akan bertemu kembali dengan Touji, pemuda yang dulunya penuh cahaya itu sekarang seakan redup seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya.

Touji tidak bangun dan wajahnya memerah, dia benar-benar terkena demam, sekarang aku juga harus ke kampus, bergegas untuk membelikan sarapan dan obat untuknya, menyimpan sebuah catatan di atas meja, aku tak bisa tinggal lama di pagi hari.

Aku harap dia segera sembuh dan sedikit mendengarkan ucapanku, aku tidak masalah jika dia tinggal hingga keadaannya membaik dan mencari kerja, terserah saja baginya yang terbaik.

Tiba di kampus, menemui seorang teman.

"Apa kau punya pakaian yang tak kau pakai lagi?" Tanyaku pada seorang teman kelasku.

"Tentu, aku punya banyak, ada apa?"

"Hanya untuk di sumbangkan." Alasanku.

"Baiklah, setelah jam kuliah ini, kita ke rumahku, kau bisa memilih yang bagus, aku juga tidak mengenakannya, kalau di biarkan akan terus menumpuk pada lemari."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Setelah kegiatan kuliah berakhir, pergi bersama salah satu teman kelasku itu, kami cukup akrab dan aku bisa meminta bantuan darinya, tubuhnya sangat sesuai dengan tubuh Touji, pakaiannya akan pas untuknya, memilih beberapa potong baju kaos dan celana.

"I-ini cukup banyak." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambillah, jika semakin banyak, ibuku akan membuangnya." Ucapnya.

Apa dia sangat loyal pada sebuah pakaian? Dia sangat suka mengganti pakaian dengan model baru.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku padanya.

Membawa dua kantong dengan beberapa potong pakaian yang sudah di lipat rapi, langkahku terhenti di sebuah toko untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kembali berjalan hingga sampai ke kostku, membuka pintu dan menatap meja yang sudah bersih, Touji membersihkannya meskipun sedang sakit.

"Hey, aku bawakan makan siang, makanlah dan minum obat lagi." Ucapku.

Tak ada jawaban, berjalan ke arah kasur Touji dan melihatnya, mata itu tertutup, rambut hitamnya semakin panjang dan sedikit berantakan, aku bisa melihat ada berkas air mata di sana.

"Touji." Panggilku, sekedar membangunkannya.

"Aku jarang mendengar senpai memanggil namaku." Ucapnya dan membuka mata.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Seryou saja?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku 'senpai'? Aku sudah bukan lagi senpai-mu." Ucapku.

"Tetap saja kau ini adalah senpaiku." Ucapnya, setidaknya sikapnya hari ini berbeda dari pada semalam.

Memegang jidatnya, panasnya mulai turun, meskipun masih terasa hangat, mengangkatkan tanganku dari jidatnya dan pergerakanku terhenti, Touji membiarkan tanganku tetap memegang keningnya.

"Tangan senpai terasa dingin, apa kau keluar begitu lama?"

"Hanya mengambil beberapa barang, aku punya pakaian yang cocok denganmu, sebaiknya kau ganti agar tidak masuk angin lagi." Ucapku, menarik tanganku darinya dan beranjak dari sana, mengambil dua kantongan dan memberikan pada Touji.

"Apa kau ini tumbuh setiap hari?" Ucapku, lebih tepatnya kesal akan pertumbuhannya, aku hanya seperti ini saja dan tidak merasakan adanya pertumbuhan lagi.

"Mungkin karena dulunya aku rajin olahraga."

Apa dia tidak melihatku dulu? Aku juga rajin olahraga. Membiarkannya ganti baju dan menyiapkan makanan, tidak beberapa lama Touji sudah selesai dan pakaiannya memang cocok untuknya.

"Kau harus minum obat lagi." Ucapku, mengajaknya untuk makan siang, Touji hanya mengangguk dan mulai duduk di tempatnya. "Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku, meskipun aku menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya, aku ingin tahu tempat tinggalnya, mungkin saja dia punya tempat tinggal sebelum ku temukan di pinggir jalan.

"Itu adalah tempat tinggalku."

"Dimana?"

"Saat senpai membawaku pergi, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi, rumah di sita, sanak keluarga tidak ada yang peduli, aku juga tidak akan peduli pada mereka." Ucapnya.

"Kau jadi gelandangan yaa pangeran."

"Yaa, terserah senpai mau mengatakan apa, mau bagaimana lagi, tua bangka itu sudah masuk penjara, ibu juga terlalu berpikiran sempit." Ucapnya, dia bahkan santai-santai saja mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa dia tidak sedih dengan keadaan keluarganya atau dia sudah muak akan keluarganya? Aku tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Setelah makan dan minum obat, istirahatlah." Ucapku.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Uhm, aku masih ada kuliah jam 3 sore, tolong kunci pintu dari dalam, aku tidak mau ibu kostku tahu jika ada orang lain lagi didalam kost, dia terlalu pelit untuk membiarkan seseorang menginap di dalam kost." Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari berlalu.**

"Selamat da-tang, senpai?"

Hari ini mendatangi sebuah restoran cepat saji dan melihat Touji di sana, dia benar-benar mendengar ucapanku, Touji memilih bekerja di restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kostku.

"Aku datang untuk makan siang." Ucapku, mulai memilih beberapa makanan dan juga membeli paket untuk Touji, dia benar-benar bekerja keras.

Namun sikapnya cukup sulit di kendalikan.

"Hey, lihat ini, aku rasa aku kenal dia." Ucap seseorang, mereka menatap Touji dengan tatapan meremehkan, aku tak begitu kenal mereka.

"Sang pangeran akhirnya berada di tempatnya, kami pikir dia akan menyusul ibunya, hahahahaha."

"Silahkan, pesan apa tuan." Ucap Touji. Menatap ke arahnya, dia berusaha menahan diri, mereka juga sangat keterlaluan dengan mengatakan hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi anjing penjaga bagiku dan akan ku beri gaji lebih banyak dari tempat ini."

"Jika tidak ingin memesan, apa anda bisa bergeser? Beberapa orang masih mengantri di belakang anda." Ucap Touji.

"Dasar jual mahal, aku berusaha membuatmu lebih baik, atau jual diri saja pada tante-tante yang kaya, hahahaha."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Ucapku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan berdiri di hadapan mereka yang terus menerus mengolok Touji.

"Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu, siapa kau?"

"Aku juga tidak punya urusan dengan kalian, tapi kalian sudah mengganggu disini."

"Ha? Apa yang kau ucapkan, kau mau cari masalah denganku?" Ucapnya.

**Grab!**

Salah seorang dari mereka mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan menariknya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, seseorang menepis kasar tangan yang mencengkeram kerahku dan memukul wajahnya.

"Sial, aku muak mendengar anjing gila yang menggonggong terus menerus." Ucap Touji, dialah yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak, menghajar pria yang mengcengkeram kerahku tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa senpai?" Tanyanya padaku dan terlihat khawatir.

"Touji! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau di pecat!" Teriak manager Touji.

Akibat aksinya tadi, seluruh orang yang berada di restoran itu menatap ke arahnya, dia sudah membuat masalah dan managernya marah besar.

"Akhirnya di pecat juga, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa bekerja di sana, jika harus terus menerus tersenyum." Keluhnya.

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tidak berubah, tetap saja selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan memukul orang.

"Sekarang pikirkan lagi untuk pekerjaan barumu." Tegurku.

"Ya-ya, aku akan cari kerja lagi." Ucapnya. "Senpai." Panggilnya dan menatapku cukup dekat, bergerak ke arah telingaku dan berbisik. "Terima kasih, aku senang senpai sudah menolongku tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak perlu seperti itu!" Protesku, menutup telingaku dan membuatnya menjauh, rasanya sangat aneh saat seseorang berbisik di telingamu.

"Wajahmu merona." Ucapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Diam! Wajahku tidak merona!" Kesalku.

Apa-apaan dia! Apa dia tetap tidak berubah, dasar aneh, aku masih percaya jika dia tetap orang normal, tidak mungkin dia-

"Aku menyukaimu, senpai."

Tatapanku melebar, ucapan yang berharap tak akan pernah aku dengarkan, selama ini aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai pemuda yang normal, tapi kali ini sudah bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku percaya.

"Hentikan." Ucapku dan wajahku sedikit tertunduk, aku tak senang mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Itu hal yang tidak norma!" Tegasku. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu!

"Memangnya kenapa jika menyukai seseorang? Apa itu salah?" Ucapnya, kali ini dia menatap serius ke arah dan sedikit wajah kesal disana.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu lagi, kita pulang saja." Ucapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Touji hanya termenung di dekat jendela, entah apa yang di tatapnya setiap hari.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bekerja, tidak apa-apa, tinggallah di rumah, aku akan mulai sibuk dengan ujian semester ini." Ucapku.

Touji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia bahkan tidak ingin melihat ke arahku, apa dia sedang marah? Lagi pula untuk apa marah jika aku menolaknya! Itu hubungan yang tidak normal! Laki-laki memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki, yang benar saja!

Berjalan ke arahnya, aku tidak suka jika dia seperti ini, hanya seperti patung dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya, wajahnya yang terlihat dingin itu membuatku kesulitan untuk mengetahui apapun yang tengah di pikirkannya.

"Dengar Touji, aku-"

Eh?

Menatap terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Touji padaku, tiba-tiba aku sudah terbaring di lantai dan Touji berada tepat di atasku, tatapan kami bertemu dan hanya beberapa 30 senti saja.

"-A-ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, memberontak dan berusaha bangun namun kesulitan, aku tahu tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhku dan Touji jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Apa senpai membenciku?" Tanyanya, tatapannya tetap saja sadar.

Mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya yang terlihat aneh itu, seakan dia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, apa yang bisa kau berikan padanya sebagai seorang 'lelaki'?

"Tidak." Ucapku, tanpa menatapnya.

"Senpai." Panggilnya, namun aku tetap dengan posisi wajahku yang tak akan menatapnya. "Apa salah jika aku saja yang memiliki perasaan ini?" Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, kali ini menatapnya dan tatapan datar itu berubah, entah mengapa aku bisa melihat raut sedih disana.

"Touji, aku tidak bisa, maaf." Ucapku. Aku harus tegas padanya, aku harus membuatnya sadar jika aku normal.

Tidak ada ucapan yang berarti, tapi aku rasa jika wajah Touji semakin mendekat.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku, tapi itu hanya teriakan sia-sia.

Touji, aku bahkan tak percaya jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku seperti lawan jenis, sentuhan lembut pada bibirku dan membuatku sadar, ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menciumku, ciuman pertamaku!

"To-hmmppp~hmmp! Le-hmpaskan!" Ucapku susah payah, ini sudah bukan lagi sebuah ciuman saling menempel bibir, dia bahkan menggunakan lidahnya hingga aku kesulitan bernapas.

Ciuman yang sangat dalam itu akhirnya terlepas, bahkan seperti kami sedang bertukar saliva yang membuatku jijik sendiri.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakku, kali ini aku benar-benar marah padanya.

Touji segera menjauh, aku harus menjaga jarak darinya, dia sungguh keterlaluan, namun sesuatu yang membuatku merasa aneh saat menatapnya, wajah itu, sebuah rona memerah di wajahnya dan dia sedang menyeka bibirnya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya, berjalan pergi dan masuk ke kamar.

Sial! Aku sangat kesal! Kenapa dia berani melakukannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhari-hari aku mendiamkannya, aku juga tidak akan peduli padanya mulai sekarang, hari memalukan itu pun aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, aku sudah menegur Touji untuk berhenti bersikap aneh seperti itu, tapi dia hanya diam dan diam, aku yakin dia tetap tidak akan berubah, aku hanya perlu jaga jarak, satu hal lainnya, aku tidak akan mengusirnya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menjadi gelandangan lagi dan tak akan ada yang memberinya tempat tinggal.

Hari ini.

"Yuzuru! Aku menyukaimu!" Ucap seorang gadis padaku, dia adalah teman kuliahku, kami satu jurusan dan satu kelas, namun aku tak menyangka jika selama ini sikap baiknya padaku karena dia menyukaiku.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku padanya, wajahnya terlihat merona dan mengingatkanku pada wajah Touji saat itu, apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku tidak akan mengingat wajah bodohnya itu lagi!

"Ma-maukah kau jadi ke-ke-" Ucapnya, dia sampai gugup seperti itu.

Tapi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya, dengan pernyataannya ini, aku jadi merasa jika aku masih normal.

Menariknya pelan dan mendekapnya. "Mulai hari ini kita pacaran." Ucapku, menyelesaikan ucapannya yang sejak tadi seakan sulit di ucapkannya.

"Su-sungguh?" Ucapnya, menatap wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat dia akan menangis sebentar lagi, apa dia sedih atau sedang senang?

"Aku berharap ini bukan _april fools_ dan kau yang sedang membohongiku." Ucapku.

"Mau! Aku mau kita pacaran!" Tegasnya dan membalas pelukanku, air matanya sampai menetes, dia sangat terharu akan hal ini.

Dengan ucapan sederhana ini dan perasaannya, kami mulai menjalani hubungan ini secara perlahan, walaupun sejujurnya aku sedikit membohongi diriku dengan tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ayame jika aku menerima hanya karena memastikan aku tetap pemuda yang normal.

"Apa aku boleh berkunjung di kostmu?" Tanya Ayame tiba-tiba.

Dia akan berkunjung, dia akan melihat Touji, tapi itu bukan sebuah masalah, lagi pula selama ini pun Touji jadi orang yang pendiam, dia tiba-tiba pergi dan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu, aku hanya berharap dia mendapat pekerjaan agar membuatnya sibuk.

"Tentu, tapi aku satu kost dengan seorang teman." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, aku mungkin bisa kenalan dengan temanmu itu." Ucap Ayame, gadis yang penuh semangat dan selalu terlihat ceria.

Dia bahkan repot-repot berbelanja bahan masakan dan katanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang enak untukku, membuka pintu dan Touji berjalan dari kamar mandi, dia bahkan tak menggunakan baju, hanya celana jins panjang dan handuk yang berada di kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf! Permisi!" Ucap Ayame, membungkuk cepat dan setelahnya berlari ke arah belakangku, dia sampai tidak berani menatap Touji.

"Touji, pakai pakaianmu." Perintahku.

Lagi-lagi tanpa ucapan, dia pergi dan bergegas mengenakan bajunya. Saat di ruang tamu, Ayame terlihat gugup dan sesekali akan melirik ke arah Touji, sepertinya dia sudah mencap Touji sebagai pemuda aneh, apalagi dia sempat melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Touji, bahkan menatap tajam pada Ayame.

"A-aku pacar Yuzu." Ucap Ayame, dia bahkan hanya memanggilku dengan nama 'Yuzu'

"Touji, bersikaplah yang baik, aku akan membeli minuman." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin membuat Touji sadar jika aku tetap akan menjadi pemuda normal.

Aku lupa jika minuman di kulkas sudah habis, Touji jadi semakin boros akhir-akhir ini dan tetap saja tidak mencari pekerjaan segera.

Berjalan keluar, tidak beberapa lama dan kembali ke kost, minimarketnya hanya di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu la-"

Menjatuhkan kantong belanjaku, berlari dengan cepat, menarik Touji dari hadapan Ayame dan memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

**Bugtth!**

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA!" Teriakku, marah.

"KELUAR!" Teriakku lagi, rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap aneh Touji, ada apa dengannya! Kenapa dia sampai berani mencium Ayame!

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, senpai." Ucap Touji dan dia benar-benar pergi.

Menatap Ayame, dia hanya menangis dan terlihat syok, aku yakin Touji yang memaksanya, apa dia sedang berusaha membuat hubungan kami menjadi buruk?

"Maaf Ayame, aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti tadi, aku hanya benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Touji." Ucapku.

Ayame hanya mengangguk, suasana kostku menjadi sepi, Touji pergi begitu saja dan aku sedang membuat Ayame menjadi tenang, hari ini aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi dan mengusir Touji.

Setelah mengantar Ayame pulang, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik, acara masak-masak pun yang akhirnya batal, bahan masakan masih berada di atas meja, dan akhirnya aku kembali tinggal sendirian.

Aku sedikit sulit melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi, aku bahkan tak pernah mencium Ayame sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan berlalu,

Ujian semesterku telah selesai dan aku pun akhirnya libur semester, hubunganku dengan Ayame tiba-tiba berakhir.

"Maaf Yuzuru, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi." Ucapnya padaku, tatapan aneh yang di perlihatkannya padaku, jadi apa seperti itu rasa cintanya padaku? Aku sedikit kecewa akan hubungan yang berakhir sangat cepat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku harap kau menemukan pemuda yang jauh lebih baik." Ucapku, menatapnya pergi dan raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, rasa sedih tak nampak, namun hanya ada rasa bersalah darinya.

Berbaring di lantai dan sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela besar di ruang tamu, suasana kost ini menjadi sepi setelah Touji pergi, selama ini aku terus berpikir, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan dengan mengusir Touji, tapi sikapnya itu tak pantas, aku sangat marah dan kesal, setelahnya, hanya ada rasa penyesalan, aku harap dia kembali lagi ke sini, aku sudah memaafkannya, lagi pula hubunganku dengan Ayame akhirnya berakhir.

Berjalan-jalan di sepanjang trotoar, aku harap bisa menemukannya juga tanpa sengaja, aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi jauh, lagi pula Touji akan kemana? Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal atau sanak keluarga yang akan membawanya ke rumah mereka.

Kami bertemu, tanpa sengaja, seperti yang aku harapkan, aku bisa melihat berjalan, pemuda dengan badan yang tinggi itu, tak sulit menemukannya, namun satu hal yang membuat tidak bisa percaya, gadis yang berada di samping Touji, dia bahkan memperlihatkan wajah seceria itu pada Touji, bergegas, aku hanya ingin memastikan jika gadis itu tak sama seperti Ayame.

"Touji!" Panggilku, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya jika mereka terus bergerak.

Keduanya masih berjalan, berjalan melewati trotoar dan berakhir di sebuah tempat yang sepi, kenapa mereka ke sana? Terus mengikutinya, aku tak percaya jika Touji tak mendengar suaraku, jelas-jelas aku memanggilnya dengan sangat keras.

Langkahku terhenti dan sesuatu membuatku tak percaya, lagi-lagi aku harus melihat sesuatu yang tak aku harapkan.

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Ucap Touji pada gadis di hadapannya, aku tidak bisa memastikan wajahnya, tapi dia terlihat seperti Ayame, gadis itu membelakangiku dan Touji menatap gadis itu dan melirik ke arahku sekilas.

"Sungguh! Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Ucap gadis itu, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti Ayame.

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah bukti jika kau mencintaiku." Ucap Touji, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukannya dengan gadis yang terlihat seperti Ayame itu.

Gadis itu bergerak, merangkul leher Touji dan mulai berjinjit, Touji sangat tinggi darinya, kenapa aku harus melihat hal tidak senonoh seperti ini! Dasar Touji gila!

"Cukup." Ucap Touji dan membuatku tidak mengerti, dia menahan wajah gadis itu agar tak menciumnya.

"A-ada apa Touji?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, berbaliklah." Ucap Touji dan gadis itu benar-benar berbalik.

Gawat! Apa aku harus bersembunyi! Aku tidak mau di tuduh sebagai orang yang tukang mengintip atau mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, tapi, aku tidak melakukan seperti apa yang aku rencanakan saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Yu-Yuzuru." Ucap gadis itu, wajahnya sangat terkejut, dia sampai gugup menatapku, ada apa ini? Aku masih tidak mengerti, dia adalah Ayame, dia benar-benar Ayame.

"Ayame, kita putus, sejujurnya aku muak padamu dan aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Touji, berjalan ke arahku dan bahkan merangkul bahu. "Aku hanya menyukai senpaiku." Ucapnya lagi.

Eh?

Apaaa!

Setelahnya Ayame berlari dan wajah itu jelas tak terima akan ucapan Touji, dia benar-benar sudah gila, bahkan mengatakan hal konyol itu.

"Kau gila!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Ya aku sudah gila! Kau bahkan menerima gadis yang hanya mempacarimu karena statusmu begitu baik di kampus dan saat melihat pemuda tampan sepertiku, dia langsung berubah pikiran!" Ucap Touji.

Apa?

Apa maksud dari ucapannya itu?

Dan lagi dia begitu percaya diri dengan menyebutkan dirinya 'tampan'.

"Hentikan itu, jangan mengganggu Ayame." Ucapku, meskipun hanya hubungan seperti itu, aku tetap menghargai apapun yang sudah kami lalui walaupun singkat.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, dialah yang datang dan mencariku, dia bahkan mengatakan jika dia telah memutuskanmu, itu adalah perintahku." Ucap Touji.

Aku semakin bingung.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Ucapku.

Touji menceritakan segalanya, saat Ayame datang bersamaku ke kost, aku keluar dan dia mulai berbicara dengan Ayame tentang hubungan kami, dia sampai menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pacar Ayame asalkan dia memutuskanku, bahkan saat mereka berciuman itu adalah perintah Touji, gadis itu, tidak benar-benar tulus menyukaiku, aku semakin kecewa setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih berhubungan dengan gadis yang tidak jelas itu dari padaku, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak bertemu pertama kali denganmu senpai." Ucapnya.

"Kau masih seperti itu lagi? Hentikan ini Touji."

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pergi." Ucapnya, aku lupa jika sekarang dia tidak tinggal bersamaku, sebuah rasa sesak menjalar di dadaku, menatapnya pergi membuatku semakin sakit, aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hubungan yang tidak normal itu.

"Senpai! Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menyukaimu!" Tegasnya tanpa berbalik menatapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupanku berjalan sebagai mestinya, akan sibuk di kampus, setelah pulang akan tidak akan melakukan apapun, setiap aku dan Ayame berpapasan, dia akan membuang mukaku, aku tidak tahu akan tatapan itu, apa dia malu padaku atau di merasa jijik padaku setelah mendengar ucapan Touji, dasar anak itu, kenapa dia sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bodoh!

Namun.

Perasaan ini sedikit aneh, aku masih kepikiran untuk mencari Touji atau bisa bertemu secara tidak sengaja lagi, apa yang aku harapkan! Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku rasa dia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri di dunia luar sana, aku harap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang malah berdampak buruk padanya.

Berjalan pulang dari kampus, beberapa orang sedang ramai di area jembatan, apa ada kecelakaan?

"Kau dengar itu, ada anak yang ingin bunuh diri."

"Benarkah? Ada-ada saja, kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?"

Perasaanku jadi tak enak, bergegas mendatangi kerumunan itu, terlalu banyak orang dan aku kesulitan untuk menerobos.

"Permisi, maaf, permisi." Ucapku.

Berhasil menerobos, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang menarik seorang gadis dari pinggir jembatan, setelahnya aku pikir keadaan itu sudah berakhir, mereka masih berteriak dan mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, ada apa hari ini? Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang akan bunuh diri hari ini? Konyol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap sebuah suara.

Suara yang tak asing, bergegas mendekat dan melihat ke sisi jembatan, mataku melebar dan melihat Touji di sana, dia sedang berusaha memegang bagian pinggir jembatan agar tak terjatuh.

"Toujii!" Teriakku.

Dia menatap ke arahku, apa yang di lakukannya! Apa dia juga ingin bunuh diri!

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan bertindak konyol! Naik cepat!" Teriakku.

Touji tidak mengucapkan apapun, dia hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Petugas pemadam masih sangat lama, dia bahkan sudah bergelantungan cukup lama di bawah." Ucap seseorang di dekatku.

Sial!

Bergerak ke arah dimana Touji sedang memegang pinggiran jembatan, terlalu jauh, orang-orang bahkan sulit menjangkaunya.

"Tenanglah, kau juga akan jatuh jika berusaha menolongnya, sebentar lagi pemadam akan datang." Ucap seorang pria padaku.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat Touji begitu saja, wajahnya pun terlihat aneh.

"Aku minta maaf, ini kesalahanku." Ucap gadis yang telah di tarik ke atas, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Senpai!" Kali ini sebuah teriakkan dari Touji. Melihatnya ke bawah dan dia menatapku. "Aku sampai di sini saja." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Tanganku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Kau, jangan lepaskan! Apapun yang terjadi!" Teriakku.

Touji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya bahkan tertunduk dan aku sulit melihat ekspresinya.

"Touji!"

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, dia benar-benar melepaskan tangannya dari pinggiran jembatan, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku malah ikut melompat, jatuh, kami jatuh bersama, aku bisa mendengar suara terkejut orang-orang yang melihat kami, menggapai Touji, kenapa dia begitu tenang saat akan jatuh seperti ini? Apa dia tidak tahu di bawa adalah sungai yang sangat dalam? Bahkan ini ketinggian jembatan ini sangat tinggi.

**Byuuurrr...!**

Hal bodoh yang baru saja aku sadari, aku sama sekali tak bisa berenang dan berani saja ikut melompat saat melihat Touji melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggir jembatan, semakin tenggelam dan aku mulai kesulitan bernapas, berpikir untuk menolong Touji, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya mengantarkan nyawaku, dimana Touji? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dengan keadaan ini seperti, hanya terus tenggelam dan aku sudah meminum air sungai yang terlalu banyak, perlahan-lahan penglihatan kabur dan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku akan mati, sekarang juga aku akan mati, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliah S1 ku, hal terpenting lainnya, aku tak sempat meminta maaf pada Touji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

Membuka mataku, aku masih bisa membuka mata, aku pikir aku tidak akan membuka mataku lagi selamanya, ruangan yang terlihat familiar, sesuatu membuatku terkejut, Touji duduk di sisi ranjang dan terus menatapku, tatapan apaan itu, kenapa mata itu sampai terlihat sembab dan keadaannya sedikit kacau.

"Apa kita sudah mati?" Ucapku dengan nada suaranya yang serak, tenggorokanku sangat kering, padahal aku yakin jika aku sudah meminum air sungai yang begitu banyak.

"Maaf menyusahkanmu senpai." Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kau menyusahkanku? Aku hanya ingin memukul wajahmu, kau sudah berani melakukan hal konyol itu, bisakah kau menghargai sedikit hidupmu?"

"Aku hidup pun tak akan ada yang peduli."

"Aku peduli, aku ingin kau hidup, dan aku ingin kau kembali ke kostku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama senpai."

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membencimu senpai."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan sulit menahan diriku jika tinggal bersama orang aku cintai."

Lagi-lagi, dia memang tak akan bisa berubah apapun yang terjadi.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal dan hiduplah bersamaku?" Ucapku.

Tatapan itu melebar, dia terlihat sangat terkejut, aku hanya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"Senpai."

"Aku menyerah Touji, dan maaf atas sikapku." Ucapku.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi, rasa takut ini membesar saat tahu dia akan pergi selamanya, dia mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya, aku tidak bisa begini terus, perasaan aneh ini berubah, tapi hubungan itu memang tak masuk akal.

"Aku akan membuatmu menerimaku." Ucapknya, bahkan memasang tatapan yang begitu percaya diri.

Bagaimana kau bisa mengubah perasaanku ini? Dia ingin aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Sejak kapan kau gila seperti ini padaku?" Ucapku.

Sebuah senyum di wajahnya, "Saat melihat senpai sedang memanah dengan wajah serius, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain senpai, setelah mengetahui sikapmu, aku jadi semakin-"

"-Cu-cukup!" Ucapku, kenapa aku malah terlihat malu-malu mendengar ucapannya? Sepertinya aku tertular virus gila Touji.

Sebuah genggaman tangan darinya, dia membawa tanganku dan menempelkannya pada pipi kanannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, senpai." Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar menyerah.

"Terima kasih, Touji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Touji kembali tinggal bersamaku, namun aku sudah pindah kost, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana dengan peraturan ibu kostnya yang terlalu ketat.

"Tinggal bersama yaa, masa muda memang sangat indah, tapi jangan terlalu berisik yaa." Ucap seorang ibu kost baru, aku mendapat sebuah kost yang sedikit lebih luas dan pemiliknya sangat baik, dia bahkan membiarkan kami tinggal bersama dengan uang sewa yang dibayar untuk satu orang saja.

"Terima kasih, kak." Ucap Touji.

Heee! Kenapa dia malah memanggilnya dengan embel 'kak', dia adalah wanita tua yang seharusnya kau panggil 'bibi', dasar tukang gombal.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, kapan-kapan aku mengirimkan makanan untukkmu yaa, dan terima kasih atas panggilan 'kakak'nya itu, apa aku benar-benar terlihat sangat muda?" Ucap ibu kost, dia malah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Touji.

"Terima kasih, kak. Dan tentu saja anda terlihat sangat muda, aku tak ragu untuk memanggil nyonya dengan kakak, atau kakak keberatan? Ucap Touji, bahkan dengan mudahnya memasang wajah seperti anjing kecil yang memelas.

"Aku senang dengan panggilan apapun, baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap ibu kost dan akhirnya di pergi.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam, aku muak melihat tingkah Touji seperti itu, dia jadi seperti pria penggoda wanita yang sudah berumur. Langkahku terhenti dan sebuah genggaman erat pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu, senpai." Ucapnya.

"Apa lag-hmmpp!"

Serangan tiba-tiba, menepis tangannya dan bergegas masuk.

"A-a-aku akan memukulmu jika melakukan hal tiba-tiba seperti itu!

"Aku suka melihat wajah senpai yang seperti itu, jadi terlihat sangat manis."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Bahkan seorang ibu-ibu di goda!" Protesku.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu, senpai."

"Siapa yang cemburu! Kau yang harus sadar diri!"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapnya.

"Memangnya aku perlu maafmu?"

"Senpai."

Bergegas menjauh dan lagi-lagi aku akan di tahannya, dia benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang terlalu tinggi dan besar dariku, segera menutup mulutnya, aku tidak mau di ciumnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan memiliki hubungan denganmu! Jangan seenaknya main nyosor saja!" Protesku.

"Aku sudah sudah katakan padamu senpai-" Ucapannya kali ini terdengar setengah berbisik dan itu tepat berada di telingaku, posisi yang buruk, sampai harus menempel pada dinding dan dia tepat berada di hadapanku. "Aku tidak akan tahan jika harus tinggal bersama orang aku cintai, lagi pula ibu kost hanya mengatakan tidak boleh berisik." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang aku rasa itu adalah senyum licik.

"Jangan seenaknya." Ucapku, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"Senpai." Ucapnya, suaranya kenapa begitu terdengar aneh di telingaku! Kenapa aku harus merasa merinding hanya mendengar suara beratnya! Tangan ramping itu bergerak, memegang daguku, aku sampai harus menatapnya kembali, tatapan yang terlihat lebih serius, namun sedikit lebih ceria, apa menyukaiku sampai membuatnya bahagia seperti ini?

Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku, kali ini bukan ciuman yang tiba-tiba atau di paksanya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah sering mencium pemuda lain?" Ucapku, wajahku terasa sedikit memanas.

"Apa senpai cemburu?" Ucapnya, setengah bercanda.

"Aku akan marah padamu!" Kesalku.

"Tidak." Ucapnya dan kembali mengecup bibirku. "Aku tidak pernah mencium siapapun. " Kembali kecupan lembut setiap kalimatnya berakhir. "Senpai adalah ciuman pertamaku." Ucapnya dan kembali mengecup bibirku.

Bi-bisakah dia berhenti, sebentar lagi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Senpai...~" Panggilnya lagi dengan nada terdengar aneh itu.

Eh?

**Plaak!**

"Kita belum membereskan semua barang, cepat!" Tegasku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi jika menjitak kepalanya, tangannya mulai bergerak ke area sensitifku, aku harus mengendalikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan memukulmu lagi jika tidak bergegas." Ucapku dan menatap marah padanya.

Sebuah senyum dan tawa tipis darinya.

"Iya, setelah ini beri aku hadiah yaa." Ucapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika macam-macam." Ucapku dan menaikan kepalang tanganku ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam, bagaimana dengan sebuah _french-kiss_?" Ucapnya dan melotot marah padanya. "Baiklah, hanya sebuah pelukan, itu tidak berlebihan bukan?"

Dia ini benar-benar mesum, bagaimana bisa aku akan menghadapinya setiap hari?

Aku tak tahu,

Tapi,

Berjalan cepat ke arahnya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan memberinya di awal." Ucapku.

Touji membalas pelukan, berhenti memeluknya namun itu hanya sebuah hal bodoh, tangannya tak ingin melepaskanku dan tetap memelukku erat hingga sesuatu terasa menonjol di bawah sana.

"Lepaskan kataku!" Teriakku, apa itu miliknya! Apa itu- arrggtt! Kenapa dia 'tegang' sekarang! Dia benar-benar mesum!

"Shhtt...~ senpai, kata ibu kost kita tidak boleh berisik." Bisik Touji, lagi-lagi aku kecolongan, seharusnya aku tak memeluknya, seharusnya aku pura-pura saja menyetujuinya, bodoh.

Terdiam.

Suasananya jadi terasa sunyi saat aku memilih diam, pelukan Touji tak juga melonggar.

"Terima kasih, senpai." Ucapnya.

Mengangguk malu dan kembali membalas pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja?" Ucapku, malu.

"Uhm... Shino."

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo-halo.

ini bukan fic BL pertama author sudah pernah buat tapi karena kurang ide jadi di hapus deh, dan kali ini author buat lagi, sebenarnya author adalah tipe pembaca segala, straight atau BL atau ceXce juga, tapi semua tergangung dari alur, jika alurnya bagus yaa di baca saja, XD dan juga author suka BL jika karakternya emang dari sono karya BL, bukan yang awalnya dia karakter straight, terus di buatin jadi BL =_=" author juga kurang suka sih.

author udah beri peringatan di awal, jadi jangan baca jika tak suka, bukan berarti author akan berubah haluan, ini hanya sebagai selingan aja, XD tak banyak karakter yang bisa di masukin karena terbatas, ini juga hanya oneshoot dan memasukkan karakter OC yaitu Ayame.

berharap fic ini bisa menghibur untuk reader yang penyuka BL yaa semoga saja XD

terima kasih jika udah di baca, di follow atau di like.

[ Sasuke Fans ]


End file.
